Maids and Rock bands
by BlueFairy890
Summary: Lucy,Erza,Frey,Tracey are maids that aren't easy to get but are really beautiful Natsu,Loke,jellal,and Gray and the band Death dragons with Sting Rougue and Lyon are famous but what happens when three worlds collide and is there mystery behind the three groups? Redo summary and added Death dragons for the sake of Gruvia fans!:
1. The maids

Lucy,Erza,Frey,and Tracey are maids that are like a family with a younger sister that lives with them named Wendy.

They opened a Maid shop named Fairy Cafe and are gonna start working tomorrow morning.

**The rock band~**

Natsu,Jellal,Loke,and Gray are in a Famous rockband,have a billions of fangirls,live in a all star castle like house,and have awsome bosses.

What more do they need? But they take a break from stardom for only two weeks. Oh and I forgot to tell you they brought along their little brother Romeo.

What happens in one unexpected day they meet maybe fall in love and have 30 babies or so? But that's not what happens in this story!~

**Maid Cafe~**

A blonde girl woke up from hearing so much music coming from the left side of her wall and stuff being thrown on the right part of the wall.

She stood up and got in the shower still half asleep and yawning. Thats when she remembered what day it was today!

It was the opening of they're new cafe! _I completely forgot! Thats why there was loud music! Frey must've put on the music while she was getting ready! And Erza must already be looking or throwing her closet empty just to see what she would wear! _

"I haven't even tooken a shower yet!" she scolded her self for not waking up early enough.

She randomly got clothes and took a shower. KNOCK KNOCK! Erza thumped on Frey's door loud enough for everyone in the entire house to Wake up.

The music stopped and the door opened to see a toweled Frey with a annoyed look. "stop trying to destroy my door Erza!" she put her hands on her hips and was about to close the door when..

Erza caught it hard and opened the door wide open and slammed the door on the wall. "lower the VOLUME! I can't think with that music on!" she yelled straight at Frey's face.

She had a super angry look on her and had dark aura around her. "o-ok I'm going, oh ya I forgot! What time is it?" she asked while clapping her hands together.

Erza fell on the ground anime style because of how dense she somtimes was.

Tracey ran up stairs she was the earliest to wake up so she was already ready to go. She was in the kitchen making breakfast when she saw what time it was.

"Hurry up! Now! Someone wake up Wendy or tell Lucy to hurry up! It's 8:23! We have to get there before 9 am so hurry up and get dressed!"

She yelled at the two and ran back down stairs to check if the eggs or toast was burned.

Erza and Frey looked at each other and did what they were told.

* * *

**Another story! I am on a roll! Ok I do not own Fairy tail! If I did I would make them sing and dance! Just kidding but ya maybe.. I'll tell you what they're wearing in the next chapter!:)**


	2. How do we look?

Almost everyone in the girls house was running around except for Wendy who was woken up by yelling in The halls of their little house.

Lucy who was now scared to death from the yelling she got from Erza was now going down to the dining room to eat.

Tracey was the one moving the most "plates go there, ahh! I forgot the spoons!" she was yes running around the kitchen. Lucy was staring at her,_poor girl.. Oh well none of my problem.._ And she put some bread in the toaster and waited._  
_

Frey got down and was wearing a light brown dress with red roses around it (if you read 'were back Fairy tail!' one of my stories you'll know what she looked like only with diff. Attitude and clothes.) she had her long blue hair in one high ponytail. And she has light blue eyes.

Erza was behind her and was wearing a orange T-shirt that said 'free kisses' with hearts around it. Her scarlet hair was let go and went down to her back she had a red bow on the right of her head and she was wearing a short short and white shoes.

"so how do we look?" Erza and Frey asked both in the same time. "Wow! You guys look good but you do know we have uniforms right?" Tracey asked while stopping to look at the two girls.

"someone has to drop off Wendy to her middle school!" Lucy announced while putting both her hands in the air to show that she's out of the deal. Tracey,Erza,and Frey looked at eachother and and at one time yelled "Traceys going!" actually it was Erza and Frey who yelled that.

Tracey looked offended because she was the one doing the hard stuff while they were sleeping there butts off!

"you guys are jerks! Hmph!" and she stompped off with the keys and and dragged Wendy out the garage and in the car.

"you seem relaxed Lucy!" Frey said while sitting by the blonde.

"ya, I'm sorta relaxed but to tell the truth I'm trying to distract myself from worrying" she smiled and went back to eating her bread.

"It's always good to have a positive attitude so nice job Lucy!" Erza praised her and nodded while looking at her attire.

A green tanktop with her regular hair style and with a blue skirt on and brown boots.

"the original? Haha" Frey commented on her clothes.

"yes and do you have a problem with that?" she asked while shooting Frey a look that said like your any different!

"I'm back now everyone get in the car!" Tracey yelled and gestured to the car.

"ok!" Erza yelled back while Lucy and Frey were running faster so they wouldn't be deaf before they even got to the shop.

* * *

**Ok so here is chapter 2 hope you liked it! Do not own Fairy tail! I will do as much chapters as I can because school started and tests and homework ya know? Anyway I will show the boys maybe in the next chappy! **


	3. Fairy Cafe and the Rock boys

"uh, are these the right uniforms?" Lucy asked while pulling down the skirt frontand back.

Tracey was sweating and was red."Gomenesai minna I guess I made it a hint to short hehe."

"they show to much at the back!" Erza complained while looking at the back of the hand made maid uniforms.

The uniforms were different colors to match all the girls and to satisfy them.

Their uniforms was different colors and had sleeves that only went down to the elbow. They had on white stockings and white heeles. In the middle of their upper part and in the lower part was a white ribbon tied on it and a pouch that fit the notepad and the pens.

Erza's was orange, Lucy's was pink, Tracey's was light blue, Frey's was light purple.

"at least there are favorite colors!" Frey put on a smile and went out of the dressing room in the cafe and went to the door to put on the 'open' sighn.

"you guys ready?" she turned around and asked them. "YA!" they cheered together.

**The rock boys~(if you re read the summary you'll know why I added more boys)**

"What the hell!? I can't find all my clothes!" Natsu yelled to himself.

"guess to much fans broke in stole your clothes and or maybe every concert we do every T-shirt gets ripped by damn fans!"

Jellal was about to punch the wall of how annoying the fans were but he had to admit some were pretty cute.

Loke and Gray walked into the room with their luggage and cooly flipped their perfect hair.

"yo! Hows your stuff doing? Were leaving at 9:30 so five more minutes got that?!so hurry up!" Gray ordered like a boss.

"shut up! How about you guys do this and we stand their and flip our hair and boss you around!" Jellal glared at them hard enough to make them scream like a girls.

"so where are we going? You said the house is somewhere in Magnolia which is four miles from here right?" Natsu asked while zipping up his bag and stood up to show that he w ready.

Jellal was ready too and was going up to Gray and Loke.

"we-" Gray was cut off when three other boys walked in the room.

"hurry up newbies!" Sting Eucliffe walked in and yelled to them.

"the boss is waiting!" Rougue Cheney hissed at them.

"it's going to be your fault if we be late to go to Magnolia!" Lyon smirked at them.

"were going now would you please shut your freakin mouth!" Gray glared at Lyon.

"we ain't the only newbies bastards!" Natsu cursed.

Loke and Jellal were standing their grounds.

The trio turned away and went to the limousine without saying a word.

The Death Dragons and The Rock City Boys were rivals at everything!

Natsu,Jellal,Loke and Gray followed but didn't let they're guard down as they neared and entered the limousine.

They sat there quietly for four whole hours all of them started name calling eachother while making faces like little kids.

**Fairy Cafe~**

There were a couple of customers only but the girls were charming which meant 80% of the customers were men and boys who were old enough for them to flirt with.

But aparently none of the boys actually interested the four.

"everything is going so smoothly!" Tracey sqealed while giving Lucy the order.

Erza came in and said "but the men are soo annoying grr!" Erza put her fist together and was sweating and red because of what the pervs were saying.

"haha! But it isn't nice to insult them and beside we get a whole bunch of money for the food and our charms!" Lucy winked with a flirty smile.

"Yup but we could atleast get cuter and better boys haa.." Frey smiled and put one finger on her chin and thought but Tracey snapped her out of it.

"the last thing we need is boys following us like dogs!" she rolled her eyes and went back to check on the customer. And when she opened the curtain the girls could hear whistling and clapping as she walked out.

"I thought she liked dogs?" Erza said while giggling and going to Lucy to help her cook.

"I'm tired may I take a break Lucy-chan Erza-chan?" Frey asked while half opening the windows.

"Sure but you have to take all of our shifts if your gone for more than twenty minutes!" Lucy warned and shooed her away.

"Hai! Promise! See ya!" She ran off still wearing her uniform outside.

* * *

**Was that good? Ok the next chapter is for Frey and the band Boys! She hasn't done that much so She's going to have a bigger part in the next chappy! The boys are devils! Haha! Do not own Fairy tail see you in next chappy!:)**


	4. First love?

**Hi minna! Ok so like I said this story is for Frey and the bandboys! **

**Frey: they don't really look that cute...**

**Loke:hey! We got tons of fangirls and you say were not cute!**

**Frey: (kisses him on the lips) hmm your a sloppy kisser for a playboy!**

**Ahh young love! Anyway Do not own Fairy tail! Roll the story!**

* * *

Frey walked out Fairy cafe and walked left."first of all how much money do I have?" she asked herself. She was already a two miles from the cafe.

"I don't have any money!" she looked back and found out she had ran all the way to a random direction.

"well since I'm here I should as well keep on looking *sigh* Wheres a prince charming and a horse when you need them!"

She walked for only three minutes and heard yelling squealing and girls yelling " Death Dragons!" or "They are so hot!" and " Rock City Boys eee Loke-sama Natsu-sama!"

To Frey she had no idea who 'Death Dragons' are or 'Rock City Boys' she squished through everyone until she heard loud rock music in the middle and she saw six boys on a stage singing.

"_Rock city boys two rocks in a world not for the city or the fame or the girls" _Natsu rapped and jumped in the air.

It was Gray's turn"_Extra cheese? Ryming rhino sound like bono all smacked up up with black jet bottle!"_ Gray followed along.

Next was Loke "_When I say hey when I say no you don't understand what were saying don't you?" Loke smiled at the fans and waved._

Next was Jellal "_let me tell you a little story about someone I'm not good with words but when its put into a song.."_he winked and played his guitar.

It was Rogue's turn "_a new world can be seen! 1 2 3 GO!" _played with his guitar with Jellal and put it to the beat of the fast drumming Sting did.

Last was Lyon and Natsu's part "_Rock city boys two rock in the world not for the money or the fame or the girls!" _when they finished Frey nearly died of the loud yelling and screaming that the fans did.

Frey looked at one of the boys and blushed as he looked back at her.

Loke's POV

A girl looked at me she had long blue hair and was wearing a maid uniform? She looked cute either way maid or not.

Wish she was our maid. I looked at Makorov our boss or for short we called him gramps.

Normal POV

"hey gramps can that girl be our maid?" he pointed to Frey and was shocked to see that she was moving or running away.

Loke jumped off the stage surprising his bandmates and earned a smirk from all the Death Dragons members.

Loke ran as fast as he can to catch the girl and to runnaway from his fans.

"what the heck? Why is he following me and why is he bringing all his fangirls? Grrr Tracey is going to kill me if I'm late!" she ran and ended up stopping when a boy grabbed her and slid her to the alley.

He put her close to him and their position is like this, he's sitting down cross legged while covering her mouth and tighting the grip he had on her and he knew she could feel his breath on her disposed neck part.

Frey's side story is like this, she sat down on his lap and was terrified at what was going to happen.

When the girls were gone Loke let go only on the mouth "let go of me!" Frey struggled out of his grasp but was surprised to see he was stronger than she had expected.

"It's ok you can trust me!" he let her go and set her down in the corner of the alley.

He could tell she was scared and crying of the way she looked.

He got close to her and wiped the tears from her. Frey looked at her comforter she was shocked and angry to see the boy that stole her heart but made her cry? That just crossed the line!

"I want to go so please don't get near me! " she pushed him away and she could tell that he was shocked and confused at why she pushed him away.

"why? They'll know who you look like if you go." he grabbed her arm as she moved away from him.

"You might be a all star hero to some girls but you can't tell me what to do!"

Loke let go of her hand and was sad to see her going already. From all the girls that the boys have seen none of them got Loke's attenton except her.

Frey ran until she got to the restaurant.

But before she went in she cleaned herself so none of them would ask her anything.

Also so she wouldn't attract any unwanted attenton.

"I'm back I'm sorry if I'm late!" she smiled apoligetically to them but noticed they were already done!

"Your late!" Tracey Raised a deicate eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"what were you doing!?" Erza asked demandingly and put her hands on her hips.

"You promised that you wouldn't be late!" Lucy huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry.." Frey bowed her head and bowed again and again.

"It's alright we can replace the nothing you did into something tomorrow."

Frey got shivers in her spine as they walked back to their apartment.

She wondered what happened to that band boy but pushed it out of her head and forgot about it.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Hmm I'm gonna call the new couple uhhh I dunno maybe later here's the next chappy the song is Rock City Boy ok? Next chap comes later!**


	5. Boy Talk And Run!

It was night-time at the girls house, Wendy was sleeping and Tracey,Lucy and Erza were too.

One girl wasn't and it was Frey Firestone.

_I can't believe that guy thought he was tough! well he sorta was grr never mind._ with that the brunette laid down and slept or tried to I guess.

The next Morning in the cafe~

"ok you have to take care of everything when were gone ok? don't leave the shop or do anything else!" Erza ordered because she won the war on who's going to do the punishment.

when the other three girls walked away out of sight Frey put on the short maid uniform and flipped the close sign into the open side.

she sighed and looked at the clock. after that she walked around and cleaned the tables and washed everything in the café.

The Bands~

"Oi Loke why'd you run off?" Gray asked when they were in the big castle like house they were going to stay in for now on.

Natsu caught up to them with Jellal right behind him.

"were you chasing that girl who looked like a maid?" Jellal asked a serious tone.

"If that's the problem than what about her got your attention?" Natsu asked while eating a hotdog with ketchup and mustard and relish and tomatoes and beef and pickles.

"better not puke on me salmon head!" Sting teased while moving farther away from him.

"there are a lot of girls in the world but chasing that blue one was awkward!" Rogue laughed at the caramel head.

"boys go to your rooms!" A woman with light hair ordered calmly and sweetly.

"boys meet your co-manager Mavis Vermillion!" Gramps announced and went to the kitchen.

the boys seperated and went to their rooms.

Death Dragons~

"eh? why is that guy in love with that bluey? Lyon asked while sitting cross legged on the bed.

Sting was studying the floor like he was making a battle plan "bet she actually was cute" Sting muttered and looked away since both Lyon and Rogue were staring at him.

Lyon looked at Rogue and Rogue stuck his tongue at Lyon making him laugh like crazy.

"AHAHAH!" Lyon's face turned into a poker face as he laughed.

"whats so funny?!" Sting turned accusingly to his band mates.

"NOTHING!" they both yelled while covering their mouths to stop laughing.

Rock City Boys~

"not my fault she was damn cute!" Loke was in the same position that Sting was in and looking down as well.

"Baka! you made her cry!" Gray was looming over him like a ghost making him remember that he hated it when girls cried.

"I'm sorry! but she did look like a good maid!" Loke thought what it was like to have a maid in here even though they already had billions.

Natsu was sitting on a chair and watching the two of them start arguing. He walked to the balcony and looked out his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he saw a beautiful blonde walking with her friends in the street.

He started turning red and also he started to drool when he watched her walk but he was mainly looking at the legs.

"guys you have to see this!" he yelled making Jellal wake up from his nap and walking to the balcony to see what happened.

when three other boys saw what he was pointing to Gray Jellal and Natsu were drooling too and Loke was thinking what they looked like in a maid uniform.

When they looked at eachother they all knew what they wanted, Private maids!

They ran down the long hallways and out the door yelling "We'll be back!"

The Maids~

"Do you think Frey's going to be ok?" Lucy asked while looking at Erza with a worried expression.

Erza twitched while sighing "of course! she not in middle school like Wendy!" Erza licked her ice cream while starting to get worried as well.

Tracey looked at the two and sweat dropped, "which one? Worried or not? Just pick one!" Tracey had a tick mark on her when they couldn't anwser.

"grr you just randomly leave her there with out knowing if it's safe or not!" She stared to loom over them while readying her fist.

Lucy turned her head when when she saw a bunch of girls running towards them and also four guys.

"uh, Erza-chan Tracey-chan I think we should go now!" she grabbed their hands and started running away from the girls and the four boys.

Erza and Tracey kept on running but in a slower pace than Lucy, they of course had no idea what was going on until they turned around.

"AHH! why are they chasing us?!" Erza yelled this time running faster than Lucy and grabbing her hand and running faster.

"KYAAA! what the heck! don't leave me KYAA!" Tracey started running faster enough to catch up to her friends.

when Lucy,Erza,and Tracey start running and when they're scared as heck they never stop! they were nearing Fairy cafe when Frey went out to throw away the trash "Look out!" they all yelled.

* * *

**chapter 5 woop! I think this has happened somewhere before haha! xD those girls run faster than the boys haha poor Frey-chans going to get ran over again! Do not own Fairy tail bye bye:)**


	6. A Sly Band

"AAAA!" Frey yelled when she saw that her friends the four boys and the fan girls were going to run over her.

she got in the café and opened the door for her friends and her friends _only. _but some how the four boys got in so now this is what the place looks like. the boys were quietly sitting on the chairs in the café while looking around. The girls were standing up and glaring at the boys.

They were also waiting for an explanation on why they were chasing them. "so?" Lucy broke the silence and crossed her arms and looked at her friends.

"We should..uh?" Frey was cut off when all the boys were staring at her. "what? you should do what?" Jellal was confused on why she had stopped talking and he of course wasn't patient.

she stared at her hands while toying with her fingers. "Idiots! can't you see she doesn't like you staring at her!" Erza pointed out which made the boys feel bad for her.

"It's alright anyway back to the punishment!" Frey got out a random pan and started hitting her hands the boys completely forgotten on felling bad for her.

Natsu had an Idea for them to not be killed! "how about this! you need money right?" Natsu stood up and went up to Lucy and wrapped his hand around her "How about we can let you live in our place!" Lucy, Erza ,and Frey and Tracey had their eyes sparkling in the thought of living in a billionaire castle!

Jellal, Loke, and Gray did the same thing but with different postures Jellal had put his hand around Erza's neck while Loke couldn't even lay a finger on Frey because she was still angry about what happened yesterday, Gray put his hand on Tracey's head treating her like a little sister.

"what's the cost?" Lucy asked pushing Natsu away from her. the other girls did the same which gave the boys a signal that they didn't trust them.

"The cost?" Natsu smirked at Lucy while looking at the other boys. The girls started getting uneasy on the idea of them living with them!

Jellal winked and kissed Erza's hand and looked up to her while doing so.

Loke gave a sly smile to Frey which sent shivers down her spine "Be our girlfriends" Loke gave them a reasoning look and looked at Gray "or be our Personal Maids" Gray put his shoulder on Tracey.

The girls backed away and started getting red on their faces.

"We rather be your maids!" Lucy decided While getting an approval on all her friends before bowing her head. Frey smiled to lighten up the mood "Master-sama would you want anything?"

Erza was thinking the same thing as all her friends "we need the money and if we still get to serve than fine." Erza smiled and Looked at Tracey.

"sure!" but the girls were still a hint scared on what was going to happen if they didn't do what they were told.

"come on than!" Gray let out his hand and smiled at the girls to soothe them. "but we need to pack!" Tracey argued while looking around to see what she could bring.

"There's stuff in the house for you guys to use so come on!" Loke was already at the door to make sure there wasn't any fans there.

"We can't use those! they don't belong to us! and besides it's a billionaire house!" Erza was reasoning since it was sorta embarrassing to borrow someone elses clothes.

"just come on you guys are fine!" and with that They dragged them out the cafe and made a run for it.

it was night time and they were running in the streets like they were best friends.

But they might seem happy now but what happens when they get there?

The girls didn't know that they'll have to go through more than they think if they wanna feel at home..

When they got there everything was pitch dark until Jellal turned on the lights and yelled.

"oi! Wake up!" he yelled to no one in particular.

All the maids the rock bands the manager and co-manager,

The other employees were waking up with a angry look on their faces.

"Yo!" they waved their hands in the air. "Grr! Why'd you wake us up!"


	7. Violent Nights

All the girls woke up feeling like they sleep ran all night.

Erza got out of her bed looking like a complete monster from one of Lucy's scary bed time stories she tells Wendy.

"AHHH! What the heck! I look like a Cinderella having a bad hair day!" Frey peaked in the room and giggled "Wow! Erza your like a monster haha!" Lucy and Tracey laughed along.

Tracey got a comb and started brushing Erza's hair "your acting like this is the first" she rolled her eyes.

"no I am not and but this IS the first worst!" She grabbed the comb and started stroking her long scarlet hair.

"psh like ya right Cinderella" Tracey left the room to take care of her own self.

Lucy was in her room putting on her clothes when the door knocked "yo girlie hurry up we need our maids!" a sharp and irritating voice yelled across the door.

Frey who was already wearing the maid uniform crossed her arms "that was definitely not the boys that invited us last night" she opened the door to go out when Lucy grabbed her arm "wait up can I partner up with You? I'm scared to get lost"

"Sure! come on, Tracey Erza we're going!" and they left out the door.

when they got out of their room and out the straight hallway that led to the study room, Manager's room, the other Maids room and also where the buffet table is hidden.

when they got out of that hallway they entered the ginormous living room that had little stairs that led to a fluffy scarlet couch and bright yellow curtains on the windows

also a flat screen TV on the wall and also a big fireplace under it.

and other bright-colored halls leading to other places around the billionaire house "so where are we going to start?" Lucy gave a sideways glance to Frey as they went down the steps to the hallway they just left.

"I guess we ask the boys or someone that looks nice" she looked around but saw no one except the other maids who looked happy and peppy with rosy cheeks some had short hair others had long hair that went down to their ankles.

"do you even know where the boys sleep?" Frey walked away ignoring the retorte she got from her friend.

"let's check somewhere in the kitchen.." Frey had poker face on and was pointing to the kitchen.

Lucy sweatdropped "why?"

"cuz' I'm hungry now come on let's check it out!" Frey pulled Lucy's arm and started running to the Kitchen curtains.

when she opened it both bands were there with the manager and the co-manager.

"uhhh... Sorry?" Lucy was red in the face for this embarassing time.

Frey was blushing and pretending that the floor was a important subject.

"Yo Like your maid uniform" Rogue looked up and down at Frey, while Sting started whistling.

"how about going on a date with me?" Sting stood up and wrapped his hands around Lucy like what Natsu did.

Natsu stood up and bumped Sting away "sorry, she's taken!" Natsu gave Sting a hard glare while Lucy started turning even more red because of Natsu.

"uh hem sorry but we're here to work not to be flirted with." Frey narrowed her eyes and looked at Sting,Rogue and Natsu.

"AYE!" They all yelled in the same time.

* * *

**you have just discovered teriffying Frey dun dun dun! haha Lucy is feeling the love! &3 do not own FT it's short but ya I was rushing. I'm busy so I'm only working on the weekends, PEACE! :3**


	8. Frey and Tracey and Loki and Grey

Author note..

Hi! I'm sorry my stories are short but I'm really busy so forgive me. :)

Carry on with the story!

* * *

Erza and Tracey were going to the kitchen when they heard thier friends voice on the other side of the curtains.

"is that them in there?" Erza sweatdropped because she sensed that her she-devil sister had shown herself.

"one way to find out" She opened the curtains and blushed cause everyone was staring at them now.

"about time you two came!" Frey put her hands on her hips and pointed to the boys.

"did we miss anything Frey?" Tracey went to Lucy and whispered if she was ok Lucy just nodded.

"were sorry if my boys disgraced you, please forgive them" the Manager sighed and shaked hands with all the girls with Mavis following him.

"Welcome to the Goldenmines Estate we are happy to have you here ladies" Mavis bowed her head.

Lucy had recovered from her blushing "why is it called the Goldenmines? Are gold mines under this building?" Lucy tilted her head a little to one side

Mavis had dismissed the boys before she answered the question and sent the other maids away.

"it's really hard to explain it has something to do with the boys." Mavis put her hand on her chest and bitten her bottom lip.

Master sighed but brushed away the bad mood that was appearing in the room "you have just gotten here and your already curious he he but I don't think you have time to chat, here this is the map of the Estate good luck with cleaning!"

and with that he walked away with Mavis behind him leaving the girls dumbstruck.

"we should split up so it'll be quicker hmmm I'll take Grey and Lyon? Ya I guess I will! Bye guys!" Tracey slipped away from her friends leaving them searching in their maps.

Lucy scanned the map and a red and white dragon sign caught her eyes when she read it, it said Sting and Natsu. Lucy sighed and announced "I'll go to Sting and Natsu! "

Frey gave her a "plz tell me you'll survive" look, while Erza just waved her hand in front of her face saying ok.

Lucy waved and went away to the west side of the Estate.

Frey and Erza were left.

the two looked at eachother and both asked "who are you going to do?" They laughed and

Frey stopped laughing and pointed to a Lion and Black dragon sign "I guess I'll go to Loke's and Rogue's rooms I need a apology from them, bye Erza!"

Frey went to the south of the Estate and looked back to check if Erza already went. She was just staring in her map, Frey rolled her eyes and kept on running.

Erza was the only one left she stared at the remaining boy and a flower bloomed in her heart, the boy that was left was Jellal Fernandez.

secretly she had a teensy weensy crush on the blue haired boy.

Erza went North trying not to let her legs shake.

O_o Later on with TraceyXx

Tracey had walked for ten minutes when she spotted a light blue door that said Grey on it.

"thank god I made it haa I wonder if it's better to meet someone I know or someone I don't hmm nevermind" Tracey turned the door knob.

When she did she heard kissing and moaning sounds "what the heck? Is someone making out in there?" Tracey made a tiny crack in the door to see what was happening in the room.

she Gasped when she saw a blue haired girl on top of Grey but they weren't doing anything inappropiate they were just making out

"Lemme guess that's his girlfriend, wow he made a good choice in picking her!" She giggled and covered her mouth remembering that she wasn't supposed to know about this.

but too late a boy snuck up on her and she squealed and fell face flat of the floor of Grey's room.

"AHHH!" The blue haired girl got off Grey and stood up Grey stood up to.

"I didn't expect you to come so early uhh uh"

"Tracey, forgot my name already ice boy?" Tracey put her hands on her hips and looked at her attacker and blushed when she saw a white haired boy that had peircing blue eyes and spiky hair.

"hey! You should've seen your face! Haha anyway names Lyon" he put out his hand and Tracey shook it, not caring that he just blew her cover.

"uh Grey-sama? I-I need to go" the blue haired girl rushed away but Grey just put his hands on his neck scratching it.

Lyon smirked at Tracey "soo you free anytime soon?" Lyon randomly got a rose out and gave it to Tracey winking.

Tracey blushed but turned away "sorry, Lyon-sama but maybe some other time" she picked up some of Grey's clothes and threw them in a little basket. Grey watched her and after five minutes of staring he pushed Lyon out and closed the door shut.

"do you like him?" Grey layed down on his bed right after Tracey finished cleaning it.

the raven haired girl rolled her eyes while dusting the furniture in the room.

"It's none of your problem to know who I like and who I don't , for example you." Tracey rolled her eyes and left the room.

Grey didn't really care so he just started sleeping ignoring the insult.

Frey's Turn~

Frey knocked on Loke's door first hoping she would get a apology from two days ago. When Loke opened the door he smiled and gestured to come in "Hello, Princess! you here to clean up my room?"

Frey didn't care what he said so she just ended up picking his clothes "hey I'm going out don't ruin anything ok? see ya!" and he ran out the door.

the blunette had a tick mark on, she had wanted a apology but ended up cleaning the room with no one there.

"how dare he! grr that jerk! guess I'm alone.." before she could finish a picture caught her eye. It was a picture of a girl with green hair and wearing a fur coat showing her bra, but even though she looked like she looked nice.

_Who's she? she can't be Loke's mom she's to young girlfriend..maybe. who's that girl that's by her? and why is that part only cut out? _Frey picked up the picture and let her finger trace the missing piece.

The only part of the girl you could see was the bottom right corner of her shirt. "Where's the other piece? maybe it's somewhere here!" Frey picked up all his clothes then looked in all kinds of places for the missing piece, but she could never find it.

Frey sighed and gave up, she couldn't find the picture, she hadn't gone to Rogue's room yet and she's already tired.

Rogue~

Rogue had been waiting for the blunette but given up moments ago, now he was thinking dirty thoughts about what happened to Frey and Loki...


	9. I Want

Lucy looked for a door that had a Red dragon on it but ended up meeting the person who owns the Red Dragon room.

Natsu Dragneel, now She was awkwardly walking behind Natsu to his room. "Hey, do you like Sting?" He looked back and Lucy blinked innocently at Natsu and blushed when she noticed he was actually really cute when he was calm.

"N-no I just didn't expect him to jump at me that's all," Lucy found at that they were already at his room so she just opened the door but jumped back in surprise when she saw a blue flying cat.

"Kyaa! Ouch, what the heck was that?" She groaned while Natsu helped her up. "Sorry it was my Exceed, Happy!" Natsu pointed to the cat that was now sitting on his shoulders.

"aye! Hello! Your Luigi? Wow I thought you'd be much prettier" Happy flew in front of Lucy.

The blonde maid had steam coming out her ears..literally. "Excuse me? How about you? have you seen your ridiculous face!?"

Lucy was about to straggle the cat whehen Natsu got in between them and broke the fight.

"ok ok Just go and clean up my room I have practice to go to peace!" He fled with Happy right behind him.

Lucy muttered, "Jerks" and then she stared cleaning his room.

When she was done She wiped a little sweat and went to Sting's room but was surprised the door was open and there was no one inside.

Lucy guessed that he had practice to so she was releived that the perv wasn't there. She looked around but was surprised to see the place was sparkly clean."What? I swear I never new a boy could be _neat, _oh well"

she inspected the room and found out he had hidden the junk under his bed..

Lucy nearly puked when she saw the junk pile just sitting their looking like it was about to puke at her!

she cleaned and Cleaned until she found out all his hiding places. When she was done she sat down on the floor breathing in her success.

she was as tired as ever and she didn't feel like walking again just yet...

Erza's turn~

Erza and Jellal were pretty much hitting it off so good when she tells the girls heck ya they were going to he jealous!

they talked~

they laughed~

they helped eachother~

and so on~~~~~

They Boys practice-

"ok boys you'll be singing your new song?" Master and Mavis were sitting in their rightful seats while writing down a bunch of stuff that the boys didn't know about.

"yes, it's called "I Want" I hope you'll be satisfied!" Jellal nodded and it was Loke's turn to talk.

"it's sorta a thing about the fans hehe" Loke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"it's really 'up beat' to" Gray put a thumbs up and smiled.

"here it is then~" Natsu started saying the first lyrics.

**I Want by One Direction**

**Natsu~** _Give you this Give you that blow a kiss take it back, If I look inside your brain_

_I will find lot's of things clothes, shoes, Diamond rings stuff that's driving me insane!_

_You could be preoccupied different date every night you just got to say the word._

_Your not into them at all you just want materials I should know cuz I heard... When girls say-_

**All of them~**_  
_

_I want I want I want (Jellal: but that's crazy!)_

_I want I want I want (Jellal:and that's not me!)_

_I want I want I want To be loved by youu_

**Gray~**

_You got everything you need but you want accessories got to hold it in your hand_

_If I change the world for you I bet you wouldn't have a clue Don't you know that I can't stand_

_When girls say..._

**All of them**

_I want I want I want (Loke: But that's crazy!)_

_I want I want I want (Loke: and that's not me)_

_I want I want I want to be loved by youu_

_(Loke: and all the girls say)_

_I want I want I want (Natsu: but that's crazy!)_

_I want I want I want (Natsu: And that's not me)_

_I want I want I want To be loved by youu_

**Jellal~**_  
_

_Be loved by youu_

_I wanna I'll stay truue_

_I wanna If you kneww_

_What you put me through_

_But you want You want me to Love you to, I love you too_

*MUSIC*

**Loke~(Slow)**

_I want I want I want but that's crazy _

_I want I want I want and that's not me_

_I want I want I want to be loved by youu_

**(Regular beat, It's still Loke)**_  
_

_Oh Now the girls say!_

**All Of them~**_  
_

_I want I want I want (Jellal: But that's crazy)_

_I want I want I want (Jellal: and that's not me)_

_I want I want To be loved by youu._

_I want I want I want (Gray:But that's crazy!)_

_I want I want I want (Gray: and It's not me)_

_I want I want I want to be loved by youu..._

AFTER THE SONG~

"Nice job boys! You can rest now and also go thank the girls for cleaning up your rooms okay?" The master waved goodbye and Mavis followed closing the door.

The girls were spying near the door when "BAM!"

* * *

**I'm sorry it took a long time I got really lazy sorry GOMENESAI!**


	10. Jerza and a Guest

The boys looked back and sweatdropped when they saw the girls on top of eachother whining.

"Were you guys spying?" Natsu put his waterbottle down and helped the girls up.

"way to point out the obvious Natsu," Loke rolled his eyes and looked at the girls. "Ya wanna try playin some songs princess?"

Loke winked at Frey while Lucy Erza and Tracey were gossiping.

"you can if you want to we're done with practice so if you want you can" Gray sat down on a chair.

"thanks but we actually want to hear you guys sing hehe.." Tracey looked beggingly at Gray but when he wouldn't budge Lucy went up to the mike.

"what song are you going to sing?" Jellal looked to Lucy and smiled thoughtfully at the blonde.

"R-really? Your going to let us sing? I thought that was a joke!" Erza bounced and grabbed the guitar strumming a few strings, she excitedly squealed in glee.

Frey and Tracey looked at eachother and ran to the stage.

"okey let's perform hehe!" Lucy got the first mike, Tracey got the drums and the fourth mike while Frey got the second one by Lucy and Erza got the guitar and the third mike.

" So what song?" Gray and the other boys asked again.

the girls looked at eachother and started thinking.

it was Frey that told them," how about "Smile"?"

Natsu smirked and played the music.

**Smile by Avril Lavigne**

_Frey: you know that I'm a crazy girl, I do what I want when I feel like it! All I wanna do is lose control oh oh._

_Lucy: but you don't really give a care, you don't let it go, let it go with it! Cuz' your a freaking rock n' roll!_

_Erza: you-ou said hey! What's your name? It took one look now were not the same, ya you said hey and since that day you stole my heart and your the one to blame._

Tracey drummed and sang

_Tracey: yeah, and that's why I smile it's been a while since everyday everything has felt this right and now you turn all around and suddenly your all I need is a reason why I I I, I smile, I smile_

_Frey: last night I blacked out I think, what what did you put in my drink? I remember making out and then oh oh,_

_Lucy: I woke up with a strange tattoo your name was on mine my name was on yours. I will do it all over again!_

_Erza: you-ou said hey whats your name? It took one look now were not the same. Ya you said hey what's your name? And since that day you stole my heart and your the one to blame yeaa_

_All: And that's why I smile it's been awhile since every day and everything has felt this right and now you turn all around and suddenly your all I need is a reason wh , I smile I I, I smile_

_Frey:(slow) you know that I'm a crazy girl I do what I want when I feel like it all I wanna do is lose control oohh._

**End of Song~ **

The boys clapped their hands for the girls and stood up. "Nice singing!" Natsu congrulated the girls.

Gray high fived with Tracey and Jellal kissed Erza in the cheek surprising her and making her blush like scarlet but kissed him back.

"thanks for the kiss" Erza blushed and pulled away from him but only a inch away. Jellal went close to her ear and whispered something so romantic that Erza was about to faint.

" Want to be MY girlfriend?" He looked into her eyes and kissed her on the lips. "Are you sure it's legal?" She smiled "yup" Jellal anwsered back "then hmm... Okay."

Then she hugged him she was crazy happy but tried to let only a little of it show.

Gray, Tracey, Natsu, Lucy and Loke and Frey awwed and smiled at the newly formed couple.

"So romantic! Erza I can't believe your the first one to hit it off with one of the boys haha!" Lucy hugged Erza and sqealed.

"Erza's got a boyfriend Erza's got a boyfriend!" Frey was jumping up and down on her bed while Tracey sweatdropped at her friend.

Tracey was about to tell them about the girl and Gray but was interupted by a knock at the door.

"I wonder who it is?" Lucy whispered while looking at the door. Erza got out of her bed. "I'm sure we're the only ones awake the boys sleep at 10pm and it's 10:34pm."

Frey stopped jumping and got off her bed too. she walked to Erza and Lucy, "their doors are always locked after 10pm and the Master and Mavis are always gone after 10:06"

Tracey got out of her room and walked to Erza Lucy and Frey, "so no one should be here because the guards are always outside and all the other maids and butlers are gone."

Lucy gulped and stood up,"Death Dragons are asleep too and their doors are locked also."

The door knocked again this time it was forceful.

"should we open it?" Tracey walked to the door, Erza, Lucy and Frey went with her "I guess or else they might break the door!" Erza whispered

so Tracey grabbed the knob and turned it slowly, the door creaked as she opened it...

* * *

**cliff hanger! Please comment to suggest what will happen but it's a surprise so good luck with guessing and do not own FT and it's short sorry! but hope you liked it! :D**


	11. Kidnapped

Natsu had been annoyed of the progress he was making with Lucy and how Sting flirted with her, so he had been up all night writing a song for her.

Now he was walking in the halls of the Golden Mines Mansion looking for the room that the girls slept in.

he found the door and opened it, the door was swinged open.

Natsu had a teriffied look on his face when he saw the room empty and a mess.

clothes were scattered everywhere and even the beds were flipped over which made Natsu curious on how strong the person who barged in here was.

He entered accidently stepping on one of Frey's favorite dresses, "Crap, I better tell everyone about this!"

Natsu ran as fast as he could down the halls of the Mansion, he went to Gray's room and knocked on the door hard and harder.

Gray moaned over the door saying to leave but Natsu just opened the door nearly breaking it.

"Gray! Wake up!" Natsu shook the raven haired boy until he pushed Natsu and stood up "What!?" "the girls are gone!" Gray gave the same teriffied expression as Natsu and then started cursing under his breath.

"Shit, come on! We need to tell everyone! I'll wake up Loke and you wake up Jellal!" Gray ordered, "how about Death Dragons?" Natsu stopped and turned to see what Gray would say but he just said "fine whatever"

Gray got dressed more quickley than he usually does, the reason? They were supposed to be the ones to take care of the girls.

And now they were gone because of them!

He ran out his room and went straight and turned he did that three times until he saw a bright yellow door with a lion on it.

"Loke! Wake up! It's an emergency!" Gray yelled across the door, Loke hastily opened the door wide.

Gray told him what Natsu told him and the two boys started running down the hall to wake up any one of the Death Dragon members.

Natsu turned right and left until he saw Jellal's door Jellal opened it and was surprised to see Natsu standing their all tired.

"J-Jellal...T-the Girls!...Gone!" Jellal looked like he was about to die when Natsu started running again.

"where are you going?" Natsu looked back and gave him a signal to follow which he gladly did.

when the guys gathered all together Death Dragon and all, they started searching the girls room even though they knew they would be dead if Mavis saw them their so they made it quick.

what they got was a note and a note and a note and another note.

"why would the criminals leave when they left so many notes behind?" Lyon asked

"probably to threaten us and to make us give them all our money or they just did it for fun!" Sting gave a annoyed snort at Lyon which made him feel stupid.

"what does the first note say? Salmon head?" Sting added with a smirk which made Natsu just roll his eyes.

"it says, if you want this pretty blondie back your going to need 300J and give it to us by midnight today or else you will never see your girlfriend again! Oh and make sure you come along with NO fans or friends got that or you won't be singing a song for a long long while..."

the guys turned away from Natsu and looked at the ice cold Jellal (by ice cold I mean he was like a statue.)

His GF was stolen and might die and it was all his fault!

"i-it says Hurry..Money..Midnight" Jellal stammered.

"Let's just go! Jellal go Natsu go Gray go and Loke go!"Rogue ordered out of nowhere.

Natsu took the invitation and ran, Jellal had fire around him and jumped on a drove his car, Loke took a taxi.

Death Dragons were left and they ended up splitting up too.

The Girls~

Lucy was wrapped with ropes and ductape and was sitting on cold hard cement floor in a dark, worn-out warehouse with Two men staring at her with a hungry look that made Lucy scoot all the way to the wall.

"e-eh? What do you want from me?" She asked with a weary tone but you could barely tell.

the men stayed quiet until the door opened to see a man with long black hair approached them, the other men made room for him to pass.

"Girly answer a few quetions would you please?" The man said and kneeled down to Lucy making her almost stick her tongue out at him.

"okay, than you'll let me go, and I can call the police and you can get beat up by Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe?" Lucy snorted at how dumb the guy was, why the hell would she tell someone stuff when they kidnapped her?!

He ignored her and said,"only one of those boys could come or else" he made a knife sound and pretended he was dying.

"Well I'm sure Natsu will come! Or Sting!" she snapped, _they have to! they were the ones that promised to protect us!_ She thought.

Frey was having the opposite of what was happening to Lucy, the men who were gaurding her wanted her to sing a song!

"W-what song do you want me to sing?" Frey asked nervously.

the gaurd said,"Whatever just SING!" He yelled making Frey even more nervous than she was already.

"okay" Frey got her braveness back and thought of a great Idea that would let her escape. She sang and let the men get cozy.

**Only Girl- (Frey's the only one singing so ya nothin special)**

_La La La La La La _

_I want you to love me like I'm a hot guy_

_keep thinking of me do it what you likke_

_so boy forget about the world cuz' it's gonna be me and you tonight._

_I wanna make your bed for ya and make you swallow your pride._

_Want you to make me feel! Like I'm the only girl in the Woorld, _

_like I'm the only one you'll ever love_

_like I'm the only one that knows your heart_

_Only-_

she was interupted when a man with long black hair came in.

"hello, I see you have a nice voice, your friend has one too but it is a hint too sassy." He laughed at his own joke.

Frey wanted to laugh too but bit her tongue.

"lemme ask you a few questions madam." he bent down and started talking again, but this time Frey didn't move, Lucy was the opposite.

"are you dating any of the boys?" He asked with a glint in his eyes, "No, why would I?" The man put his hand on her mouth.

"I ask the questions here Miss"

Frey rolled her eyes.

this pattern went on for ages until the man walked away feeling annoyed and angry again, Frey looked satisfied until the other men started pulling her painfully out of the warehouse_,_

_"Help! The boys have to come or else I'll die here!" _she yelled in her head.

Erza was nearly beat up by head to toe for trying to beat up the men that took her their.

you could say you feel bad, but nothing serious happened or anything.

Eventually the same thing happened but this time Erza kicked the man in the crotch making him nearly KILL Erza.

The man dragged her which was really hard because she kept on kicking.

Tracey yelled as hard as she can when she was their. She yelled so loud that the men that were taking care of her gave up.

her rope was loosened which actually made her fall asleep! So when the man got their they didn't really talk.

but when the men dragged her she started to wake up and she was doing the same thing like Erza.

The boys were searching every place of the entire city but what they didn't know was that the paper they had had a tracking device...

* * *

**I'm finally done! It took really long sorry I say sorry a lot huh? But it's true. I try to do one chapter than another but I was doing to chapters at the same time... It wasn't pretty.**


	12. The Blame Game And Nalu

The boys were now in a Mansion, with the girls sitting on the floor, and it's really not what you think.

Remember when I said there was a tracking device with them, ya, they were in a cellar in the mansion.

"what were you guys doing up so late!?" Gray, looked at The girls. "Well sorry! No one told us there was going to be a kidnapping thing!" Tracey snorted while putting her knees closer to her body.

Natsu, started humming a tune, "why the hell are you humming in a moment like this?" Sting looked at Natsu but He just gave him a smirk.

"why? You think I'm a better song writer than you?" Sting smirked back "no, I was saying your voice was to crappy!"

the two boys started to fight which made the girls huddle to the wall so they won't get hit.

Jellal sighed and then said the most radomest thing, "Hey while were here you guys could tell us what you found out about us!" Natsu and Sting stopped fighting and Loke and Gray gave him a dumbfounded look.

The girls tilted their heads to check if it was still the same Jellal. Rogue and Lyon facepalmed.

"What?" Loke smashed the silence. "Ya! Don't you think? They are our maids and all!" Jellal pointed out, "that sounds like a great idea!" Rogue gave a sly smile to Lyon "I agree"

Lucy rolled her eyes,"why in the name of Mavis would we do THAT!?" Jellal snickered at her joke or that's what he thought.

Erza gave a violent nod of her head saying,"Okey!" Tracey and Frey facepalmed.

"like boyfriend like girlfriend, annoying." Frey crossed her arma but agreed."I can't believe were doing this now." Tracey gave a small smile.

Loke,Gray and Natsu gave a silent "yes!" And stared at the girls,"who'll go first?" Lyon looked at each girl.

Frey who was anxious to know who that girl was in the picture raised her hand."I will!" Lyon nodded for her to go.

"Well I saw this picture frame in Lokes' room and I noticed that part of it was cut off, why?" Loke glared at Frey,"you weren't supposed to go that deep into my room!"

Frey rolled her eyes,"I _am _your maid, so I can go as deep as I want!"

"Well then I don't wanna have a maid that sneaks around in my room!" Frey gasped like it was the most insulting thing anyone has ever told her,"are you saying I'm fired, when I was only doing my job!?"

"You weren't doing your job! You were sneaking through my room!"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?!"

"Clearly, I was wrong when I said you looked like a good maid!"

"Clearly, you were JUDGING me! Second you were tho one that made us come with you!"

Lucy coudn't stand it anymore and yelled,"both of you SHUT UP!" Loke and Frey closed their mouths and said sorry. Lucy started crying she wasn't used to all the yelling and she couldn't decide if the guys were trustable or not.

"I don't want to leave, I want to stay in the Goldmines." She said in between sobs. Natsu came over to her and hugged her, "It's alright Loke was just kidding." Lucy gave him a skeptical look and hugged him back making him blush.


End file.
